After
by anaprvale
Summary: And if Beth didn't die, what would happen to her? This story is about some time after the hospital tragic event. #Beth #Daryl #Bethyl #TheWalkingDead #WalkingDead #TeamDelusional


Her head was in pain. She had the sensation of a brick inside it, which smote upon her skull always when she tried to move it. And there was a weird and bother sound of "pi", which makes her headache worse. However, it wasn't the only thing which bothered her, but also the dense air which burned her nostrils every time when she inhaled it, her body which doesn't obey her as a rock spiked in the soil, and her mouth, which looked like it was sewn. She also was afraid of open her eyes and this increases the size of the brick inside her head. Then, she decided to be quiet exactly where she is – some place that she doesn't know and she wouldn't dare to force her mind to know nor remember this, even though curiosity and anxiety were consuming her.

Fast steps caught her attention. She tried to concentrate and noticed that steps were getting closer. She felt her heartbeats accelerating, warming her body, which seems to get this for first time in a long time. It has been approaching increasingly, turning her more and more scared. She thought about to force her body to move itself, but, before she could try, a strange kind of memory has started to invade her head. Could this be remembrances? She could hear many steps mixed with many feelings, like tension, happiness, sadness, angry, much angry. A really high bang. She felt a touch in her back. Dark blue eyes...

Her body started to be shaken, forcing her to open her eyes. The memories are gone. An intense light made her close it again, but her body still has been shaken (?). She forced herself to open her eyes again, and after to blink many times, she finally could see a white roof above her. She looked for who was shaking her and she found a man dressed by white clothes and glasses. Who is he? Why is he so scared? She could distinguish his voice in the confusion of her mind. He was screaming... Screaming... Beth. Yeah, he was screaming this. Who is Beth?

-Help me here, we need to take her! – he said and a nervous woman with a long and black hair appeared.

-But she can die! – the woman screamed while she was looking to somewhere. What are they doing? What is happening?

-She can, this is a possibility. If we leave her here, she will really die.

The woman hesitated. She looked again to somewhere and after a deep breath, she agreed with him.

-I'll turn off the machine. – his face was completely worried. He looked at her and after some seconds, the boring sound of "pi" disappeared. She felt her head relieved until she could discern that everything has started to turn around.

-They're gettin' closer! – she didn't recognize the male voice, but she couldn't force herself to do this. Her body seemed to have been dipped in a bath with ice cubes. Bath? Ice cubs?

-We need to be fast. –the woman whispered.

She felt her body being held. She tried to protest for them put her at the same place again, 'cause all of her body was hurting, and spinning, and hurting. But no single word left her mouth, which, she finally noticed, was really dry. Water. She doesn't know what this is, but this word appeared in her mind. She tried to move her body, but before she could get this, everything has started to be darkened. And when she noticed, she just could hear some strange and high noises until she was back to an empty place inside her mind.

She was tired of asking them to be quiet, but, although they are in risk of an eminent danger, they always try to get a way to laugh. She wants this, laugh. But she just can't. Not just because of the creatures, but 'cause she can't get rid of angry and distress which she feels about don't remember from "before".

Many time has passed since she woke up to a confuse world without memories, which people she even knew when she woke, knew more about her than herself. In fact, now she knows them and very well. They became what Edward called by "family" – a group of people which take care of each other and have affection. Yeah, Beth, which she discovered through Edward that this is her name, likes them and worries about their safe, really much. She gives all of herself to protect them, not just because they're people, but also for a selfish reason: they're the only people she has and she can trust.

Her thoughts stopped and also her body when she had the impression of had heard something weird. Her heartbeats started to pulse fast, but her body was quiet. She gestured to them also be quiet. They fell silent almost instantly. Beth put her hand over the gun stuck in her waist and she concentrated at the place and noises around them. A scream reverberated for the forest.

-Line. – she whispered and people grouped behind her. –Mary and John, stay at the end of the line and Lane, stay by my side. – they did what Beth asked. – Edward, keeps an eye at the surroundings. – the doctor, who knows few about self-defence, even John and Mary, old polices, former polices, tried to teach him as they did with Beth and Mary, former patient at Grady Memorial Hospital, like Beth discovered she was, he, Edward, has an enviable perception.

They started to move slowly in opposite direction of the scream. They can't go there, they can't trust. And if it's a trap? It better they run away, than try to do something heroic and get irreversible consequences. At least, it was what John and Lane taught her and she continuous to accept with some reluctance. And if they were people, who really need some help? Beth removed these thoughts of her head. She can't be weak – the last time she did this, they lost many people. She kept their way far from the scream until she listened to more screams, now accompanied by an SOS. She felt her body freeze.

-We have to go. –Mary whispered.

-They're children. –Beth said. –They seem that children who we tried to help some months ago.

-It can be a trap!

-In the same way it couldn't be a trap! – Beth give her an intense look and Mary took a deep breath. – I can't do this, Mary. – she turned to the group. – Remember about the safe rules and if everything gets worse, run.

-Where are ya goin'? – Josh asked, worried.

-I need to help them.

-But Beth... – Lane tried to say something, but Edward stopped her.

-You'll never change, Beth. You can lose your memory, but you will always be the same. Go, and don't worry, we'll wait for you here.

Beth smiled in thanks.

-So I'll go with you. – Mary said.

-No, Mary, we just have 4 shooters, and the group can't be with just two of them.

-But Beth, ya can't go by yourself, the creatures...

The screams returned.

-I can and I go. –Beth said. –Take care of yourselves.

Without wait for any answer, she ran fast in direction of the screams, using all of her senses for no creature could take her by surprise.

-Beth! – a scream reverberated, but she doesn't know from where. –You can move it? – she looked at her ankle as someone had touched her there. –Yeah, it's a serious piggyback. – her head began to throb. –Beth. – the voice, the same voice is talking to her. Who was? She doesn't remember, but she can't allow the memories disappear, even though her headache grew worse always when she try it. These are the only memories she has since she woke. –We gotta go, Beth.

–Where? –she whispered for nothing around her. The memories started to disappear. She forced her mind to doesn't allow it, but her head was empty again. Then, she heard him. She took her knife and fast, she turned around, digging it into the creature's head, gushing blood on her body and face. It almost attacked her and she even noticed him. How could she distract like this?

-Help us!

Then she remembered about the kids. Beth returned to run. The helps asking seem to be lower. Can be late already? A scream mixed with pain made Beth stop. It's too late. She allowed people die once more. She left angry take her. No, it is not too late. She won't give up until she's sure about it, until she can see it with her own eyes. Beth returned to run again and finally discovered it wasn't too late. Quickly, she took her gun, which was arrested at her waist, and started to shot the head of each creatures there was in there, almost 10 of them. So, she finally could see better what was going on: there were two children alone, one creature over the girl and other... Shit! Beth run and shot the head of the monster which was over the girl at the same time she took a Fultang Toue of her waist and run in direction of the boy. Beth cut off the creature's head and fell on the floor by her knees in front of the boy, who was in panic while he was looking at his bloody hand.

-Oh no! –the girl cried.

-Hold him. –Beth ordered and the boy looked at her, his eyes turned more scared. –Fast, girl!

The girl did what she said and after that, Beth held his arm on the floor with her knee and took the Fultang Toue once again. She looked at the face of the boy, who was still gazing her, scared.

-I'm so, so sorry. – Beth felt her eyes full of tears and with all of her strength, she cut his hand off. She listened to the brutal scream, while his blood blurred her eyes.

Well, maybe you noticed that English isn't my native language. I mean, this is the first story i wrot in English! I'm a little nervous about you will understand. And i don't know many word's abreviations of the informal English, but i tried to write some of i know. I would apreciate very much your help with this! rsrs

I really hope you enjoy it!

I miss Beth and Bethyl, and i wrote this cause i need to feel this couple once more.

Thank you,

Ana 3


End file.
